I'll be your eyes
by Gamblinman
Summary: When Namine goes blind, she learns who really cares about her. (RokuNami) (SoKai)
1. The crash

**Hey everybody, I'm Gamblinman, and I'm going to start a kingdom hearts fanfic. This is not my first fanfic, I actually have an Underland Chronicles fanfic, but hey, I'm starting a new one. Unlike the Underland fanfic, I'll be updating this fanfic once a week, instead of once a day, but these chapters will be longer. So, this one may be copying a few ideas form other fanfic authors, but hey it's a free country! **

**R&amp;E (Read and Enjoy)**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The whole car ride I was thinking about her. Her and the destination we were headed for. And the plan I had for when I get to the destination. I'm dreadfully nervous about what I'm going to do. The whole drive over so far has been extremely awkward. Emphases on awkward. Of course it isn't her fault. She hasn't done anything to make it awkward. If anything it's my entire fault.

I looked over at the vision of beauty sitting in the passenger seat next to me. She had blonde hair, like me. But unlike mine, her hair was a platinum blonde hair, unlike mine witch was a dirty blonde, almost brown. She was wearing white, as usual, a white tank top, and short denim jeans. Her skin was pale as if she was never out in the sun. Well she wasn't, so there was a reason for it. I used to hear Japanese stories and folktales about beautiful women with skin as pale as the moon. I used to think that pale skin wasn't all that attractive. That is until I met her. Something about her just makes my heart beat like crazy. Her smile made me smile, like it was contagious. I was happy whenever I was around her.

"Something wrong Roxas?" She asked me worryingly. Damn, she noticed me staring. She was good. I didn't even notice myself staring. For that matter, how long had I been staring? Did it make her feel awkward? Quick Roxas, save yourself.

"No Namine, nothing's wrong." I saved quickly. Smooth move genius, that wasn't suspicious at all.

"Oh, ok" She responded hesitantly. Now, what do, I just made the situation even more awkward than it already was. Just look back at the road Roxas. It'll be fine. As I looked back at the road, I had to swerve to avoid a collision with an oncoming car. No wonder she's worried, I'm driving like a maniac.

Of course, I don't know if it'll be fine or not. What I'm about to do, well it could change everything. For the better, or for the worst.

My plan is to ask her out. No joke. I'm driving us up to sunset hill, to watch the sunset. I'm going to ask her to go out with me as soon as the sun sets. Which is in, like, almost five minutes. If I don't hurry up, we'll miss the sunset.

I picked up the pace. I was now driving at 45 miles an hour, and the speed limit here is 35. I really hope I don't get pulled over. That would ruin the whole night.

As I sped up, I saw Namine's eyes widen with fear. Great, now I was scaring her. Hope she isn't terrified of me after this.

"Roxas, you can slow down, I'm in no hurry, and I'm sure wherever we're going isn't going anywhere." She said, putting on a smile mask. I hate it when she puts on masks, to hide her true emotions. She sides behind her masks way too often. She even does it when she's around me, but not quite as much. Why the secrets?

"Yeah, but if we don't hurry up, we'll miss it." I said, looking from her back to the road. Once again, I had to swerve out of the way to avoid a collision. Come on Roxas, don't get yourself killed, at least, not before you tell Namine how you feel.

"Hey Roxas?" She asked.

"Hm?" I responded, trying not to look at her again, because if I do, I might blush, or I might kill us. Don't know which one would be worse.

"Where are we going?" She asked me. Now, here's a dilemma. Normally I'd tell her everything (except how I feel about her of course) but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Plus, she might be on to me if I told her. I quickly recomposed myself.

"Can't tell you that." I said to her, putting on my best smirk.

"Why not?" She asked pouting. "You tell me everything." She said, sticking her bottom lip out. She knows I can't handle when she pouts. But this time, I have to stay vigilant.

"You'll know soon enough, when we get there. We'll be there soon." I told her, trying to keep my resolve.

"Fine." She said, letting me win. She only let me win because we would be there soon, and she'd know anyway. "Hey Rox," She said, changing her tone of voice. Rox was her cute little nickname for me. My heart did a backflip when she called me that. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I was a little upset when Dad canceled on me today." She said her face solemn.

The original reason I had taken her out tonight was because her dad had canceled on her. Ansem Wise was a great man, a good business man, and a busy CEO, but a horrible father. He had gone out with his daughter, Namine, once a month at the end of the month. He used to at least. It was a tradition he started when she was six. A night on the town. See a movie, go out for dinner, see a pay, anything she wanted was hers that night. But this year, when Namine turned sixteen, he had started putting work before his daughter. He would be so busy, he would just text her form his work and say he couldn't make it. He didn't even call. He just texted her. This was the seventh time in a row he had canceled on Namine. This was the seventh time I had taken her out on the town.

I had kind of made my own tradition with her. Every time her father Canceled, I would hang out with her around the town. Most of the time we just went and got some food. Unlike her father, I wasn't rich, so instead of the fancy places they usually ate at, I would take her to a diner, or a café. She told me she loved all the same though.

This time would be different though. This time I wasn't taking her to the Tiana's café like I usually did. No, this time I would take her to sunset hill, and tell her how I feel.

I looked at her, and gave her a smile. "Any time Nam, I love spending time with you." I said, avoiding mentioning her father. Man did I hate that guy. Ansem really got on my nerves. He would leave his daughter at home, instead of spending time with her, and be at work, doing paper work.

Of course the feeling was mutual. He hated me just as much as I hated him. He didn't like me. He told Nam to get better friends, like that Seifer kid, the rich one. Namine refused, saying that I was a great feind. Then Ansem mumbled under his breath "I think he wants to be a little more than just friends." Luckily Namine didn't hear, but I sure did. Man, did I glare at him for saying that. If looks could kill, I'd be a murderer.

Of course, it was true. I did want to be more than just friends. But I didn't need Mr. Wise ruining my chances with his daughter.

"You're a great friend Roxas." She said. My heart dropped. It wasn't her fault. I just felt sad whenever she referred to me as a friend. Did she have any feelings for me? Or was she saying friend as a hint, and I'm just too dense to notice?

"I'll always be there for you Nam." I said to her. She took off her mask and gave me a real smile. The smile that always makes my heart melt. She's beautiful when she smiles.

I hesitantly took my eyes off of her. I'd been staring at her smile for a while now, and if I stared any longer, it would make it awkward again, which was the last thing I wanted, since it was so great the first time.

I tore my eyes off of her. For the third time tonight I had to swerve out of the way of an oncoming car, but this time, I was too late. The two cars collided, and the windshield shattered spraying us with shattered, razor sharp glass. I then did what I had to do. I ripped my seat belt off and flung my body over Namine's, to protect her from the shower of razor sharp glass, probably saving her life.

I was not fast enough however. While I managed o cover her body, her head was exposed. The last thing I saw before blacking out was glass, plunging itself deep down into Namine's eyes, WHILE Namine started screaming.

I blacked out.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I woke up in a hospital bed. I don't know how long I had been there, but I knew it had been long enough to make my joints stiff. I didn't open my eyes for a while, but when I did I saw the one person I wanted to see the least.

I woke up to see Ansem Wise looing straight at me, furiously. He was mad, and he would direct all of his anger at me. He didn't say a word to me though. The calm before the storm. His shaking grew more vigorous until he was going to explode.

"You, you are not allowed to be near my daughter. You will never again put her in harms' way." He said too calmly. So, she was alive. He doesn't want me to be near her, but she's alive.

"So, she's okay?" I asked. Fool's hope that he wouldn't yell. He did.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" He yelled. Yep, fool's hope. "Because of you, she might not act the same ever again." He said.

"What do you mean by 'might'? I asked him. Really, I was too tired to yell. He obviously wasn't though.

"They won't let me in to see her. They say something's wrong, but they won't tell me what! It's all your fault." I don't have time for this. I need to see Namine, but he's in the way.

I started to get up off of the bed, but he pushed me back down forcefully. "Where do you think you are going? I'm not done talking to you." He snarled.

"I need to see Namine!" I said shouting now.

"Oh, you really think she wants to see the one who put her through so much pain?" He asked angrily.

I hadn't thought of that. Maybe she's mad that I got her hurt. Maybe she hates me now. I can't take it, I need to get up, get fresh air, and clear my head.

Ansem pushed me back down again. "I told you, you can't see my daughter!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to see your daughter, I need air!" I yelled back.  
"You are not leaving until you get checked up." A new, calm voice said. I looked up to see a nurse with brown hair walk into the room. "I am Aerith, and I'll be your nurse. I'm sorry; you can't get out of bed unless I say you can." She said calmly. I let her check my cuts.

"Nothing too severe, you may get up, but nothing too strenuous for a week." She said. I grumbled thanks. I went into the hallway, and headed for the hospital exit. "Where are you going?" Aerith asked behind me.

"I'm leaving" I said flatly.

"What about seeing Namine?" She asked me, concerned.

"She hates me for getting her hurt, she doesn't want to see me." I sighed, close to tears.

"But she asked to see you. You specifically." She said to me, grabbing my wrist.

"What!" A voice bellowed. I turned around to see Ansem at the door to my hospital room. "If she gets to see her, than so do I!" He said, angrily.

We started to walk towards what I guess is Namine's room, with Aerith leading me, still grabbing on to my wrist. Normally I would be blushing with an older woman touching me, but all I could think about is Namine.

"No, she specifically said that she didn't want to see anyone else, just Roxas." She explained.

"But I am her father!" He yelled.

"And she has just been traumatized! She has a right not to see visitors that will negatively affect her mental health!" Aerith said crossly at him. I think that me and Aerith will get along just fine.

"She really does not want to see me?" He asked.

"No." Aerith said simply.

Why would she want to see me, but not her own father? It makes no sense. Oh, I get it. She wants to yell at me before seeing her father. She really does hate me.

We got to the door of Namine's hospital room. I hadn't said a word on the way over. I'm too scared of what she will say to me.

As if reading my mind Aerith said "Hey, it'll be fine. She just wants to talk to you." in a reassuring tone. I nodded and turned the doorknob.

Namine was sitting on the bed, with unfocused eyes when I entered the room. I winced when I saw her. She has little scars on her eyes, making the deep blue color fade a little.

"Roxas, is that you?" She asked me when I closed the door. Was it me? Duh, how can she not see that it's me?

But I only responded "Yeah, it's me Nam." Before sitting the chair next to the bed that is meant for visitors. I hung my head low, and tears started to fall down from my eyes. Namine looked slightly shocked. "Roxas? Are you crying?" I slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry Nam; it's my fault that you're in the hospital" Is said in between sobs.

"What do you mean?" She asked me gently.

"Aren't you mad? Aren't you going to yell at me? I caused the crash. If I had been paying attention to the road, you wouldn't have been here." I said, my voice shaking.

"Your right, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." I knew it! She I mad at me! But, if she is, then why is her tone so gentle? "If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now." She explained to me.

Now it was my turn to ask "What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't jumped on me, the glass would have killed me." I hadn't thought of that. Wait a minute.

"It didn't kill me." I said confused.

"Of course not silly," She said giggling "You were wearing long sleeves." She said still giggling. That is true; I was wearing long pants and a jacket, even though that is a weird thing to do in June.

"I thought you would be mad." I said to her relieved. She grabbed my hand.

"I could never be mad at you, you're my best friend." She said to me. There it is again. Best friends. And it's long past sunset now, its midday the next day. I'll just tell her how I feel another time.

"I'm glad you're not mad, but what about your eyes? How will you be able to see?" I asked, not sure how well she was seeing now. Maybe she would need glasses. Those long cuts on her eyes had to have done some damage.

"Roxas I need to tell you something. Roxas I'm bli"- But before she could finish her sentence, the doors burst open. Just then Ansem Wise decided to barge in the room, followed by Aerith the nurse, trying to stop him

"Nut you can't she doesn't want to see you!" She yelled at him, tugging on his designer suit, trying to stop them.

"I don't care I am her father and I have to"- He started, but he stopped when he saw Namine.

"Oh, sweetie, what has he done to you?" He asked her, giving her a sympathetic look before glaring at me.

"Dad?" She asked, but Ansem ignored his daughter (no surprise there) and walked right up to me.

"You! Look at what you have done to my daughter!" He yelled "You have nearly killed her!" He yelled again glaring at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm going to yell too. "Killed? I saved her life!" I yelled back.

"Dad." Namine repeated this time a statement and not a question. However Ansem just ignored her again.

"Saved her? How does ruining her beautiful eyes save her?" He yelled louder this time.

"Dad!" Namine yelled loudest of all of us, winning her her father's attention. "Roxas did save me. He dived on me, and took all of the glass for me. Except some pieces that went into my eyes." She said pointing to her nose.

"None the less, he was the one driving, and he may never see you, my daughter again!" He snapped back at her. "It is all his faul"- Ansem started before Namine yelled at her father.

"It is not his fault, it is yours! If you had just gone to dinner with me instead of canceling to stay at work, it would have been you driving and not him!" She yelled surprising Ansem. His daughter never yells at anyone, no less him. I wasn't as surprised though. This was a long time coming. I was the only one she took her mask off for, and this is what is under it. A Namine who had emotions, not just a silent Namine who always had a fake smile on her face and never talked. So, no, I definitely am not surprised at how she acted, if anything I am surprised that it took her so long to do it.

Ansem was silent for the longest time, before his scowl returned, this time pointed at his daughter, now two times harsher. He remained silent though, not wanting to yell at her. If he did I would personally punch him in the face. Namine's face never changed though, her eyes unfocusing, her mouth a straight line, angry yet indifferent. They just sat there, silent for what seemed like hours, before Namine finally spoke up.

"Dad," she started, her voice unwavering "Are you mad?" She asked. At first I thought she was joking, and then I saw her cofused face. She is dead serious, that's for sure. But how can she not tell, especially with that glare he's giving her.

"Of course I am," Ansem spat "Can't you see that!" He said, not yelling, yet his words and voice in a harsh tone.

"No, I cannot see anything." She said in a small voice, kind of hoping we wouldn't hear, but we did. Loud and clear. Ansem's face turned from mad and harsh to concerned and confused. I knew exactly what she means. It's what she was trying to tell me earlier.

"Namine, whatever do you mean?" Ansem asked, his voice shaking.

"I-I'm blind." She said unstably. Her father looked at her in disbelief.

"No, you are wrong. That cannot be true." He said, denying what he she told him.

"It is the truth." Aerith said behind them. "The glass that went into her eye, well it made her blind." I jumped when she talked. She had remained so silent that I had literally forgotten she was here. The others jumped too, Ansem having been in his own personal bubble consisting of people he as yelling at. Namine literally squeaked from surprise, but I don't blame her, since she couldn't see Aerith.

"This is all your fault." Ansem said, turning to face me. He was twice as mad now.

"This is not Roxas' fault!" Namine yelled. "You say that everything is his fault!" She said, still yelling.

"Everything is his fault! You need better friends, like that Seifer boy!" He yelled pointing at me. Seifer? He's bringing up Seifer again? If only he knew the real Seifer.

"Nothing is his fault! It's always mine, yet you blame him for it! 'Namine didn't pass the math test? Roxas' fault! Namine got sick? Roxas' fault! Namine is in the hospital? Roxas' fault!'" She said in a spot on Ansem impression. "Guess what? He helped me study for the test, and he got 100%! He payed for my vaccination since you were too busy to and he couldn't pay for his own so he didn't get one! And he saved my life in the car crash! So lay off of him!" She yelled. Was she really defending me like that? Why?

"He does not care about you, I do!" Ansem shouted at her.

"Yes he does! Why do you think he replaces your canceled dates with me for his own?" Dates? Did she really just call them dates? "He cares about me more than you do! That's why I signed him up to be my caregiver!" She shouted. Caregiver? What does that mean?

"Caregiver? What is the meaning of this?" He asked, turning to Aerith.

"When one of someone's senses are gone, they cannot take care of themselves, so they have a caregiver help them." She explained quickly, not wanting to get yelled at.

"I know that!" Ansem shouted before turning to Namine. "Why am I not your caregiver?" He asked her, still glaring, though she could not see it.

"Because you would just pay someone to babysit me. Roxas would actually help me." She said simply.

"You fool, I am your father and I will take care of you!" He shouted. He was boiling mad now. He reached over and slapped Namine.

We were all shocked. Aerith was standing near the door, mouth gaping open, speechless. Namine was shacking hoping he wouldn't hit her again. I was the only one who could move. I stood up out of my chair, and let go of Namine's hand, I didn't even realize I was still holding it, and I would have blushed if I wasn't so mad. I walked over to Ansem, and slugged him in the face. A real good punch too. My cousin Vanitas would be proud of the punch.

"Is that your form of caregiving?" I shouted at him "If it is, then Namine doesn't need any of it!" I yelled. That had been the last straw. You do NOT his Namine! No matter who the fuck you are! You do not physically abuse and hurt Namine!

Before I said anything else, Aerith spoke up. "You need to leave." She said pointing at Ansem. "You are not helping with Namine's concussion, in fact, you are making it worse." She said, literally pushing him out of the hospital room. Ansem left shouting, mainly at me.

"Roxas! You are a no good trouble maker, and you must stay away from my daughter!" He said before the door closed. I could still see him glaring at me. He would get his revenge sometime. Not now, but later. And I was fearful.

I just stood there for a good minute silent. It wasn't until Namine spoke up that I actually moved.

"Roxas? Are you there?" She called out. She didn't know if I was still here, she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I replied. If I was going to be silent, I had to be close enough that she knows that I am still here.

I moved over to the bedside and sat down in the chair like before. She sensed my presence, and grabbed my hand. I blushed, but luckily she couldn't see that.

"Did he punch you?" She asked me, her voice full of concern, and her eyes about to spill tears.

"No. Why?" I asked her, my voice small.

"I heard a punch, and then you asked him if that's how he shows care. I thought he punched you." She said the tears threatening to spill.

"No, I punched him." I said quietly embarrassed.

"You what?" She asked me. I can't tell if she was mad at me or not.

"He hurt you Nam. I won't let anyone hurt you _ever._ Remember what I did to that guy that slapped your ass in the hallway at school?" I asked her.

Namine giggled. "You put him in the hospital." She said still giggling.

"No one will hurt you while I'm around." I said to her.

"Promise?" She asked my, looking me in the eye (well nose but close enough).

"Promise." I promised her.

And that's one promise I'll keep.  
**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**So, how did you like my first KH fanfic? Did you hate it, or love it? Please tell me in the reviews! I'm thinking about updating this every weekend. **

**My heart belongs to me!**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: No question this chapter, so just tell me what you thought of the chapter, predict what might happen, and give me suggestions for later use **


	2. I-I l-like you N-Nam

**Hey guys. It's Monday, so I don't have much to say since I just updated yesterday. Mostly I'll only have end author's notes. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

We just stayed like that for a while, Namine just held my hand, lying on the hospital bed, while I sat in the chair next to the bed, with her hand in mine. It wasn't awkward, or embarrassing. Not yet anyhow. Not until the cheerful brunette,, and the spunky red-head entered the room.

My cousin Sora came through the door, and interrupted the silence that had enveloped the room since I made the promise to Namine.

"Whoa, Roxas. I thought it would go well, but I didn't think it would go that well." He said, in his signature pose. Back slightly arched, hands behind the head, cheesy cheerful smile on his face.

I shot him a glare that told him to stop talking. The damage was already done though. Namine looked up to me (to the best of her ability) with a quizzical look in her eye.

I had told Sora my plan before I went to pick up Namine. He was the one to suggest going up to sunset terrace, and walk up to sunset hill. This may surprise you, but he does have a good idea every once in a while.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened to Nami?" rang out a voice from behind Sora in the doorway. Sora stepped aside and a girl with bright red hair walked in. "Are you just that insensitive Sora?"

"But Kairi, I walked in to find these to doing that!" Sora rebutted pointing toward us. Kairi followed his pointing finger to where we were sitting, and to our clinging hands.

"Oh Nami! That's so cute!" Kairi said in that excited, giddy squeal they make when you tell them who you like.

Namine quickly drew back her hand. I felt a little disappointed, but I definitely wouldn't admit that in front of Sora and Kairi.

"I-that's not- but we didn't"- Namine started stuttering, embarrassed. I hated seeing her like this (although the way she blushes is kinda cute) so I saved her.

"I was just being moody, and I didn't want to talk, so I grabbed her hand so that she knew I didn't leave." I said to them. They couldn't pull anything away from that could they?

"Roxas, I don't understand…why would she need to touch you to know that you were still here? Couldn't she just look at you?" Sora asked, thoroughly confused. But that's nothing new. Sora's normally confused.

"Oh, you guys don't know. Wait a minute! Why are you here?" I asked them. They definitely aren't Namine's emergency contacts. That was Ansem her father.

"Before you came in here, I asked the nurse Aerith to call them. But I thought she would explain to them what happened." Namine explained to me.

"She called me, and Sora was hanging out at my house," she started, blushing as she said Sora's name "so when she called me I told her to save the trouble and not call Sora, since I could just drive him over. She said that she shouldn't tell us what happened though. She said that you should probably explain." She said looking to Namine, still blushing.

I knew exactly why she was blushing. She had this huge crush on Sora since they were kids. She had told Namine, since she was her best friend (that's not a guy, 'cause that's me) and Nami had told me. I had promised not to tell Sora. But, he also had a crush on Kairi, and had told me. I told Namine, and we both agreed to set them up together at some point. When I took her out to town to make up for her dad canceling, we always left them alone together.

I looked to Namine, who was expected to explain. After her fight with her dad, she doesn't look too stable. I guess I'll have to explain the story to them.

"Don't worry Nam, I'll explain." I said to her, so quiet that no one else heard. She shot a small real Nami smile in my direction

"Well," I started, winning the attention of Kairi and Sora, as they were now looking at me instead of Namine "While we were driving, we got into a crash." I said, looking down. What I hadn't put in there was that it was my fault. It was implied, since I was the one driving though. "When we crashed the windshield shattered. Some of the shattered glass impaled her eyes." I finished explaining.

"Wait, then how can she see?" Sora asked me. Neither one of us answered for a while.

Finally I spoke up. "She can't." I said simply. I looked up just in time to see a tear rolling down Kairi's face.

"That's horrible!" Kairi exclaimed with more tears in her eyes. Really? Namine just lost her sight and you're the one who's crying. That's a little selfish. But I nearly cried with her. Not because of how horrible it was that Namine lost her vision (but it is) but because it's my entire fault.

"Yeah, and it's all my fault." I said bitterly.

"Don't say that!" Namine told me pleadingly.

"Yeah, you couldn't have seen the crash coming." Sora said. If only.

"Yeah, but I was the one driving, and I got distracted, if I had just paid attention to the road, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I cried out.

"But Roxas, I was the one talking to you. I was the one who distracted you. If anything it's my fault." Namine said to me, somehow looking me dead in the eyes, with those deep blue ones, now all scratched and scarred up, making the blue, not as dark. No, she can't blame herself.

"Don't say that Nam." I pleaded, looking down at the floor avoiding looking at her scarred eyes.

"Hey, what was Nam wearing?" Sora asked me out of the blue. Where did that come from? Even all depressed and sad, I looked up at him in disbeleivement. When I looked up I saw that everyone else was doing the same. Kairi had stopped crying to look at Sora. Namine was looking slightly left of where Sora was, but the look of disbelevement was still evident on her face.

I was the only one able to speak out of the three of us. "Namine just went blind, and you were wondering what she was wearing." I asked him.

He just sighed and turned his head, looking away from me, and over to Namine. "Well, what were you wearing?" He asked her.

"Well," Nami started "A white tank top and shorts, why?" She said, still obviously shocked.

"What materiel of shorts?" Sora asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Denim, but why?" She asked once again.

Sora only smiled and chuckled. "That explains why he was so distracted." He said with a smile.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I demanded. What is he implying?

"Well, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her, could you? You go crazy when she wears those tight fitting denim shorts!" He said, before bursting out laughing.

"I do not!" I exclaimed. Wow, a guy says something about the girl he likes' rump to his cousin once, and he can't get a break.

"Yeah you do." A voice from behind us said. I turned around swiftly to see a guy with spiky fiery red hair standing in the doorway. He walked in to the middle of the room, all attention on him. Just the way he likes it. "You like her booty. You tell me about it all the time." He said, nearly laughing now. Of course I never do, because I know that he would give me hell about it if I said something like that to him.

"No, I don't!" I exclaimed once again. "And why are you here Axel?"

"Oh, I called him on the way over." Sora piped up. "When the nurse said you were in the hospital, I figured your friends would want to see you. I didn't know you came out completely unscathed." He pointed out.

"He didn't." Namine said, surprising all of us. We had all but forgotten she was here, she had been so quiet. Her face was tomato red from the turn of conversation. "He has cuts all over his body from the glass." She said to everyone, defending me.

"Roxas, you need to be more careful." Came a voice from behind us. I once again turned to see someone in the doorway. A girl about my height with black hair, probably the only sincere one in the room now, was standing in the doorway.

"Xion." I said, nodding to her to come in. She had probably come in behind Axel, but no one had noticed her with the redhead around.

"He was careful." Namine said to Xion "if he had stayed on his side of the car, no glass would have fallen on him. As it turns out, he dived on me, probably saving my life." Namine defended me, with her voice full of ice. Xion stared at her, her eyes equally full of ice. They did this every time they were near each other. Me and Axel always had to diffuse the tension. I wish I knew why they acted like that towards each other. Axel claims he knows, and just doesn't want to tell me, but I think he doesn't know either.

I looked over to Axel to ask him for help. He knew exactly what to do. "See, it was Nami's fault for making Roxas drool over her, Got it memorized?" He said, and I looked down embarrassed. I didn't say anything though, I'd rather be embarrassed than having these two fight.

"Axel, it's not half as bad as what happened when you saw Larxene in her string bikini." I pointed out. Axel blushed in embarrassment, remembering slipping and falling face first into the pool after Larxene walked in with a very revealing swimsuit. Sora cracked up remembering too.

"And Sora, let's not forget how much you stare at her when Kairi wears that dress that shows off her legs." I said pointing to Sora. I'm trying not to laugh now. Axel stopped blushing and started laughing. Then all three of us boys broke out laughing. "Guys, let's just admit that when we went swimming we were all staring at the girls." I said between laughs.

"Respectively." Axel said, slowing down.

"Respectively." I murmured in agreement, loud enough so that only the guys could hear. This meant that we stared at the girls we liked.

I looked up long enough to see the girls all blushing. They had all been there that day when we went swimming. Namine, Kairi and Xion, plus that girl Larxene who has been hitting on Axel.

"Man, I was having such perverted thoughts that day." Axel said still cracking up. The girl's faces lit up with horror. Upon seeing Namine scared I stopped laughing.

"Whoa, Axel, that's too far." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He merely shrugged.

We all stood up straight and panted trying to catch our breath. As we panted Xion, who was the least disturbed by what Axel said (She's grown a resistance after hanging out with us for so long) walked over to where we were standing carrying a plastic bag. "Well when we heard you were in the hospital we bought you some ice cream." She said to me, holding out the plastic bag towards me. I reached over and grabbed it. She handed it over with a smile.

I opened the bag and peered into it. "Holy crap did you guys buy out the whole shop?" I asked when I saw the amount of sea-salt ice cream in the bag.

"We figured it would cheer you up. Plus you can eat twice as much as Sora if it's sea-salt ice cream." Xion said giggling. Sora was able to eat anything. Once on a dare he ate a whole cow minus the bones. Steak, meatloaf, hamburger, anyway the butcher put it. It was true though. When it came to sea-salt ice cream I can eat more than anyone, even him.

"This is still too much, even for me." I said as I handed one to her. She took it gladly. I then threw one over to Axel who caught it. I started handing them out to everyone, and Sora wanted two. I gave him the one on the bottom that was half melted.

Once I gave one out to everyone there were still three left in the bag. I looked around the room to see if everyone had gotten one. I saw Namine lying on her hospital bed, without an ice cream. I walked over to her and put it in her hand.

"Oh no, I couldn't. You have it." She said holding it out to me.

"As much as I want to eat it, no one deserves to go without ice cream." I said. I heard Sora mumble something behind me, but I ignored him.

"Don't worry Nam," Axel said behind me "It's really an ice cream; he's not tricking you into sucking his D, Got it memorized?" I punched Axel in the arm. Namine just sighed and ate it.

I returned to my seat next to her bedside. The conversation started without us, and we didn't join in. With her free hand, Namine grabbed mine. I was eating two ice creams, one Popsicle stick between my pinky and ring finger, the other clenched between my pointer and middle finger. It was uncomfortable on my hand, but if it meant I got to hold Nami's hand, it was worth it. Axel noticed us, but only gave a wink, sht at me, sice Namine couldn't see it. Sora did the same, and I shot a wink back when I saw that he had given his ce cream to Kairi when she asked for it. She was the only one he would willingly give his food to.

Aside from them no one else noticed us. Wait, look again. Xion jut saw us. And she doesn't look happy. What's her problem? I chose to ignore her for the moment, turning to Namine.

"Hey Rox?" Namine asked me in a voice only I could hear.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Were Sora and Axel serious about your liking my butt?" She asked me, a little embarrassed. Good thing she can't see me, because I'm blushing.

"No, of course not." I assured her. She raised an eyebrow at me, no longer embarrassed. "I wouldn't say something like that to Axel, he'd ease me about it, and Sora's so immature, I wouldn't tell him." Her eyebrow only got higher. "Fine, I may have mentioned it once to Sora." I said blushing. She only smiled. "It's nothing compared to how much he talks about Kairi's body though." I said, making her giggle. She didn't speak again though.

After a few minutes she piped up again. "Where were you taking me when we crashed?" She asked me. I blushed.

"Nowhere." I replied a little too quickly.

"Roxas." Namine whined.

"You aren't going to get off of my back until I tell you, are you?" I asked her.

"Nope." She replied back. "And it'd better be worth getting in a car crash for." She said.

"Fine," I said. I don't know where to start. How about the destination? "I was taking us up to sunset hill." I said. I was hoping that would be good enough for her.

"Why?" Namine asked me. Damn it.

"Well I-I" I started stuttering. "I was going to get something off of my chest." I said. The truth has to come out now.

"Get what off of your chest?" She asked me a little nervous. "Are you secretly a murderer or something?" She asked me a little scare.

"No, Nami. God no. Nothing like that." I said.

"Oh. Then what?" She asked curiously.

"W-well, I was g-going to tell you how I f-feel N-Nami" I managed to get out.

"How you feel?" She asked quizzically. Can't you guess it by now? She's going to make me say it isn't she.

"W-well, Nami," I started. Come on just say it. "I l-like you." I said, a little nervous when I said like.

As soon as I said it the room erupted out of cheers and clapping. The applause was just for me. Sora was whistling, and Axel said to me "It's about time, Got it memorized?"

I wished they had waited for a while before applauding. I wanted to see Namine's reaction. But now she just sat there, lank faced. Her hand was still in mine, but it was limp.

"Your turn!" I called over to Sora. He blushed before taking Kairi by the arm and leading her out into the hallway. "Oh, and you owe me one hundred munny for confessing before you did!" I called after him as he walked into the hallway. We had made a bet a few years ago about who would confess their love first. The bet was one hundred dollars.

As they walked out I noticed how empty the room was. Now it was just me, Namine and Axel. Where had Xion gone? Oh well, she probably left to go to the bathroom.

I looked over to Namine, a bit nervous. She was still stone faced. "Was that worth crashing for?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied in a weak voice, sill stone face. I looked over to Axel for help. This isn't what I expected. I had expected a 'I don't have feelings for you' or a 'I like someone else' or even a slap and a 'why would you say that'. But I had definitely not expected her not to give a reaction.

Axel came over and sat down at the bedside. I decided to let her reaction go. She probably wasn't into me. I wanted to curl up and cry, I feel like I'm dying on the inside. But I can't show it.

"Hey Axel, where's Xion?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Probably ran off somewhere, upset about the ice cream." He said simply.

"About the ice cream? Why?" I asked him.

"She got the ice cream just for you. I didn't spend one munny on it. She bought it just for you. Besides, she's probably also upset because ice cream is our thing." He explained referencing to the three of us as a group.

"No no no Axel, you got it all wrong. Ice cream itself isn't our thing, eating ice cream from ridiculously great heights is." I said to him. One thing we like to do is go up to the clock tower above the station, and eat ice cream while watching the sunset. It's not as girly as it sounds.

"Okay, whatever you say." Axel said shaking his head as he chuckled. "Oh, and Roxas how close were you to sunset hill when you crashed." Axel asked me. I blushed.

"Next right turn." I mumbled. Axel started laughing.

"You almost made it! You're such a hot mess." He said ruffling my hair. For the rest of the time we were silent. Soon Sora and Kairi came in, and Sora was covered in lipstick. Kairi's lips were bare, and she took notice of this and started reapplying her lipstick. I gave Sora a thumbs up. He walked over to me, letting go of Kairi's hand (hesitantly) and walked up to me. He silently put a one hundred munny bill in my hand.

As he started to walk away I called him back over. He slowly turned around and walked back over to me. "I guess she took it well." I said pointing to the lipstick marks on his face.

He grinned and said "Yeah, she said that she's liked me for a long time."

I held out my hand and he stared at it. Then a look of realization came over his face. "Roxas, I don't have 500 more munny on me!" He said to me. Another bet we made a few years ago. I told him that Kairi liked him, and he said that Namine liked me, and we both denied what the other said. We bet 500 munny on it.

"You'll just have to owe me then." I told him.

"Do you owe me 500 munny?" He asked me. This was a subtle way of asking me if Namine liked me back. I looked over to see Namine sleeping silently.

"No clue, when I asked she had no reaction. At least, not when I looked at her. I might have missed her reaction when you guys cheered." I told him.

"Heh, sorry about that." He told me. "I'm kind of the one who started it." He said. "Me and Axel."

"You took your sweet time telling her. It took you like three years." He said to me.

"More than. I've had feelings for her since I met her. Ever since I met the quiet little girl who was sitting on the bench, drawing, rather than playing jump rope with the other girls." I said to him. It was true; I'd always had feelings for her. But they grew over time. He merely chuckled at me.

"Dude, that's cheesy." He said still chuckling.

"I thought it was sweet." Kairi said, walking over after reapplying her makeup. Sora looked up at her hopefully, but her attention was on Axel.

"Hey Kairi, you're Namine's best friend right?" Axel asked her with a plan in mind.

"Yeah, after Roxas that is." She replied back suspicious.

"Then you would be the one she would tell if she had a crush on Roxas." Axel said to her.

"Well I"- Kairi said before she was interrupted again.

"So, does she?" Axel asked her.

"I-she-I mean she never mentioned it." She replied back, playing with her hair, one of her tells. She's lying.

"Oh come on Kairi, tell us." Axel demaded.

"Axel, lay off." I said to him putting my hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to stop. He turned around to face me, confused.

"I thought you wanted to know." Axel said in confusion.

"I do, but I want it to be from her, not from someone else." I said to him. He simply shrugged and sat back down on the bed. We sat there in silence for the rest of the time; I was still holding Namine's hand. I looked at her, her breathing at a steady pace, her chest falling up and down. I hope she's having good dreams.

The door opened and Aerith walked into the room. She walked over to us and stood next to us, holding a clipboard in her hand. "Visiting the hours are over, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave." She said, ushering us out the door.

"Wait." I said stopping in her tracks. "I'm her caregiver, doesn't that mean I need to stay?" I asked her.

"Yes normally, but as she's in the hospital right now, that is not necessary. However it is recommended that you are here with you during visiting hours." She said. I nodded.

I walked back to her bed to say goodbye. I pushed a piece of hair out of her face, and whispered to her don't worry, I'll be back here tomorrow as soon as visiting hours are beginning." As I said this, she gave a small smile in her sleep. I smiled back and let go of her hand, walking out the door.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Wow guys, sorry this is so late. My computer has been having problems all weekend. So, no one answered the question, but hey, there's not much you can foreshadowing in here yet. See ya guys next time.**

**My heart belongs to me!  
-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter Question: How does Namine feel about Roxas? Does she have feelings for him? **


	3. Flashback time!

**Hey guys, what's up, Gamblinman here. Okay, I have a new schedule for when I update. **

**Tuesday: Prophecy of sight.**

**Friday: I'll be your eyes.**

**Okay, it's advertise time! A friend of mine has started a youtube channel. Her name is Mikala Russel, she does some cool challenges on her channel, and I would recommend checking her out. **

**And to anyone who thought this story was over, it's not! It's only beginning! **

**R&amp;E**

**Disclaimer: I own not!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Sora's POV

We were sitting on the couch at her house, and I was all cool and chill. Y'know, nothing about asking out the girl you have a crush on to give you a huge confidence boost, and take away any nervousness on it.

Okay, truth is I'm nervous enough for three Soras. And to top it off, she isn't nervous at all. It's not like she's doing this on purpose, but it's like she's mocking me.

Okay, to be honest she has absolutely no reason to be nervous, this has just been a regular old day to her. Yeah okay, I know I'm going too fast, so just let me explain.

My brother, Roxas and I, have a bet. You see a few years ago, when we met Kairi and Naminé, I told him Naminé likes him. He came back by telling me that Kairi likes me. Neither of us believed each other. Then, like the children we were, we made a bet about who would ask out the girl (respectively) first. We bet 100 munny on it. Then we both remembered that they probably didn't like us back. So, to cover my tracks, I bet Roxas 500 munny that Kairi wouldn't say yes. He did the same in return, but about Naminé.

So, Roxas finally grew a pair (after a lot of teasing from Axel) and decided to tell Naminé how he feels, and ask her out on a date. He ame to me and Kairi for advice on how to do it. After much squealing and giggling, and clapping, and jumping up and down, Kairi did almost all of the planning. We looked up what time the sun would be setting tonight, and Roxas planned to surprise her by going to sunset hill, and asking her while the sun set. Sunset hill, on sunset terrace is the most beautiful place to watch the sunset.

Once I heard this, I knew I needed to act fast, so that I wouldn't have to owe him 100 munny.

So here I am sitting on Kairi's couch, in her house, next to Kairi, watching some chick flick called Paopu fruit: Destiney's design. Normally Naminé would be the one watching this with Kairi; however Roxas is with her right now. So, I guess I'll let it slide.

Kairi starts to laugh about something that just happened in the movie. I haven't been paying attention. In the sunlight Kairi's hair seems like it's on fire, in an attractive way. She's wearing a pink dress with three zippers. It's her favorite dress, and she wears it all the time. I make fun of her for it, and she makes fun of how I only have one outfit, a black pair of shorts, and a black shirt, and big yellow shoes, which she is nice enough not to make fun of.

What should I say? Should I just come out and ask? Be spontaneous? Or should I start a conversation, and build up to the question before asking it? Maybe I should trick her into asking me? No I should just come out and say it. I'll just tell her I like her, and ask her if she would like to go out on a date with me. The setting is perfect. While her emotional state is weakened by the movie, at the climax, I will ask her.

The movie had some scene where the guy was confessing his love to some chick. Perfect, this is my chance.

"Hey Kairi, I was wondering"-

_BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIING! BRIIIIING! _

Kairi picks up the ringing phone, not even noticing that I was trying to say something. "Hello, this is Kairi. Wait, what? Oh, ok. We'll be right over." Kairi says as she hangs up.

"Who was that?' I asked worriedly, because that sounded serious.

"That was the hospital, Naminé and Roxas are in the hospital."

"What?" That's not possible. This can't be happening.

"We need to get over to the hospital." Kairi said as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah." I responded as I followed suit. After Kairi grabbed her purse we headed out the door, and into Kairi's pink Volkswagen bug. I hopped into the passenger seat, and we took off.

"I hope they're okay." Kairi said worried. She has anxiety and is constantly worrying.

"Are you kidding? Roxas is a hot mess, he can't do anything right, not even get into a car crash. They're fine." I joked. She seemed to be less worried after that.

I am a little upset that Roxas interrupted my asking out Kairi. I knew that if someone was going to mess me up, it would be him.

I look over to Kairi to see her doing something on her phone. Seriously, this is no time to text and drive.

"Kairi what are you doing?" I questioned her.

"Calling Axel." She responded, trying to dial the right number.

"Give me that." I snap, swiping the phone away from her.

"I can do it." She pouted. She is kind of cute when she pouts.

"No, you can drive. We don't need to get into a crash." That shut her up. I won this argument. That's a rare thing; I never win arguments with anyone.

I quickly dial Axel's number, and press the call button. Axel picks up on the third ring, as always. He always picks up on the third ring. It's a weird superstation that he has. Nah, he just doesn't want to seem desperate.

"_Hey this Axel got it memorized."_ He said over the phone once he picked up. That's what he says after every time he tells someone something.

"Hey Axel, it's urgent!" I tell him.

"_How urgent?"_ He asks.

"Your hair urgent." I reply back. If there's one thing he cares about, it's his hair. Once, in 100% humidity, it was a horrible mess. We saw Axel cry that day. It was not a pretty sight.

"Woah, what happened." He asked.

"Naminé and Roxas are in the hospital." That's all I had to say.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. I'll swing by Xion's house and pick her up too." He said before hanging up. He and Xion are Roxas' best friends. They'll do anything for Roxas.

"They're on their way." I tell Kairi.

"Okay." She responds.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

We get to the hospital, and manage to find a parking spot within ten minutes. That's a new record. We rush into the hospital, and talk to a nurse that is standing near the door with a clipboard.

"Hey, do you know what room Naminé Wise is staying in?" Kairi asked the nurse politely.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I am her and Roxas' doctor." She replied back. "I'm Nurse Gainsborough, but you can call me Aerith." She introduced herself. "Miss Naminé is staying in room 3B."

"Thank you." I told her. "Do you know what happened?"

"I'd better let them do that themselves." She responded.

Naminé's room was down the hall, the third door down on the left side. On the way we passed her dad, Ansem Wise.

"Hello Mr. Wise how is Nam do"- Kairi attempted to ask him. Mr. Wise just kept on walking past us.

"What was that about? That was rude!" Kairi humphed. Mr. Wise may be a bit of a jerk, but at least he's always polite to Kairi, the only friend of Naminé's he approves of.

"Come on, let's go see Naminé." I urged.

"Okay, okay, calm yourself." Kairi giggled, following me down the hallway.

Once I entered Naminé's room, I was greeted by a bizarre sight. Naminé was in the hospital bed, and Roxas was in the chair beside her, holding her hand. I couldn't help but smile. I'm so happy to finally see them together.

I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I had to say something. "Whoa, Roxas. I thought it would go well, but I didn't think it would go that well." I said as I put my hands behind my head into my signature pose. I say it's cool, Kairi says it's cute, Naminé says it's goofy, and Roxas says it's dumb.

Roxas shot me a death glare, and Naminé looked at him quizzically. Kairi walked out from behind me. "Aren't you going to ask what happened to Nami? Or are you just that insensitive Sora?" She asked me. Me insensitive? Are you serious?

"But Kairi, I walked in to find these two doing that." I managed to get out as I pointed at the two lovebirds. Any annoyance was wiped from Kairi's face as she saw Naminé and Roxas holding hands.

This led into a long drawn out conversation.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Xion's POV

Okay, I think I was doing a pretty good job. I mean, I got him ice cream, the whole cart even. What does he do? He gives it out. I guess that's okay, since he gave one out to everyone, even me, which was the nice thing to do. And he had two for himself, so my gift didn't go to waste. Then he barely talks to me. But then again there was a lot of explaining to do, and Axel had him occupied with his perverted jokes. Then he goes to sit by Naminé. Naminé! But he did need to apologize for getting them into the crash, I get it. But I draw the line at holding hands! They're over there holding hands giggling.

Roxas looks over to me. I try to smile, but I'm pretty sure that's not what comes out. Roxas just looks over me as if I'm not here. Have I done something wrong?

Roxas and Naminé strike up a quiet little conversation. They're both blushing a lot. I try to listen in on what their saying, but they're being quiet, and everyone else is being loud. Naminé giggles and they fall silent again. It was short, so maybe it was nothing.

Soon they started talking again. This time a little louder. I can make out a little of what they're saying, but not all of it. Naminé wants to know where they were going. I can't hear Roxas, he's talking quieter, but the volume of his voice soon rises. She keeps questioning him, getting more and more confused. He keeps half answering, his voice getting higher and squeakier. Soon it's loud enough so that we can hear him say "I-I like you."

Everyone heard it. Especially me.

I feel a deep pain in my chest. A deep and piercing pain in my heart. It's as if my heart has been stabbed with such force that it's shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Yet through the pain I see Naminé's expression. Everyone else is so busy clapping and cheering for Roxas to notice it, but I do. It's only there for a split second I see joy and love in her expression.

But I can't stay. If I stay I might cry, if I leave I might cry. Either way I'll cry, so I'll do it where no one will see me.

As I leave I start to feel like all my fears have come true.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sora's POV

"Your turn." Roxas calls over to me.

Better late than never.

"Come on." I tell Kairi as I grab her hand and pull her along.

"Oh, and you owe me one hundred munny for confessing before you did!" He called before we closed the door. Damn it, Kairi heard it!

She looks at me questionably but lets me lead her into a random corridor of the hospital. I let go of her hand and put a few paces between us then turn around to face her.

"Sooooo…looks like Roxas and Nam finally got together." I said attempting to make small talk. Damn it Sora, why are you so stupid?

"Yeah," Kairi started, "That was unexpected." Kairi said. "Speaking of unexpected," she continued, "What was it that Roxas shouted after us?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." I started. "It was this stupid bet we had, about who would ask out a girl first." I tried to explain. Maybe I can pass this off.

"Oh, and you bet one hundred munny?" She asked. Is she suspicious?

"Yep."

"So, what did he mean when he said your turn?" She asked.

"Ummmm…" I'm screwed.

"The bet was about me and Naminé wasn't it?" She asked. I nodded and looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey," I asked trying to recover. "Can I borrow one hundred munny?"

Kairi burst out laughing. Have I mentioned how cute her laugh is? I won't go into detail, but it's like heaven to the ears.

"Okay, but you have to promise me something."

"Okay" I answer trying to play it cool. What's she going to say?

"I'll give you the munny, if you take me out on a date." Wait, what? Score!

"Okay, I guess I can do that." I swear I look like the bad pokerface meme.

"But I need a down payment first." She said.

"Wha"- I started before she leaned in and kissed me. My brain went fuzzy for a moment. The kiss was amazing. It felt like fireworks inside my brain. Like I was getting electrocuted my warm electricity. My heart was beating a million miles per hour. It's like if love was a drug, but instead of cancer, it gives you emotions.

Ever so slowly Kairi pulled back. "How was it?" She asked sweetly.

I think I said something intelligent like "I-UH-DUH."

Kairi giggled. "Yeah I thought so too." Before she pulled me back in.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Okay, I forgot to put this all in chapter 2, so here it is. Sorry this was supposed to be posted last week, but I had to help out my family with a yard sale. **

**How were Sora and Xion's personalities? I think I made Xion seem evil, I didn't want it to be like that. More jealous. And Sora seems too professional. Oh, and how was my description of the kiss. Never had one, but I hope I got it right. **

**Okay, I've had a few problems with people not understanding. If you have any questions, please PM me, I'll reply to any PMs.**

**My heart belongs to me**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: So, same question as before, how does Naminé feel about Roxas? Whoever reviews the right answer gets a shoutout.**


	4. Tifa's Wrath

**Hey guys, Gamblinman here. Sorry I didn't post last week, I was on a trip to the beach, and unlike Roxas, all of our beach money was not taken by a tall mysterious douchebag in a cloak. We actually had a good time.**

**Important news! I now have a twitter account! That's right now you can follow Gamblinman on twitter and get all of my bad excuses for not updating live! I'll post once I get some followers.**

**Okay now to the story! For shoutout for the question, YourKeybladeWielderREBORN got it right. You get sea salt ice cream! **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

Naminé's POV

I smiling and I don't know why. Somebody help me. I must be going insane! Something totally traumatizing just happened.

Okay, so for those of you who just now turned into our own little soap opera, this is what went down over the last few days. 1. I went blind, 2. The guy I really like just confessed to me (in the cutest way too), and 3. But I can't accept.

Why can't I accept you ask? That's because I'm just a burden. I'm completely blind, and I most likely will never be able to see again. I would just drag him behind. Instead of living the great life he deserves, he'll always have to look after me, and he'll never be successful in anything. He deserves so much better.

I probably already made it worse by making him my caregiver. I should have just made Kairi my caregiver, or sucked it up and let my dad be my caregiver. No, I couldn't have done that. I love my dad, but he just doesn't really care about me.

But I just can't stop smiling. I was awake the whole time Roxas was talking, and I heard everything. He said he would be back in the morning, and the thought of being near Roxas again makes me smile.

But I can't do this to him. I can't drag him down. So in the morning, when he comes back I'll tell him that even though I really like him, we can't be together.

But I can't find the words.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Roxas POV

Okay, any of you guys ever been in a group of friends, you know just chillin, and they're in a relationship, and they're acting all lovey dovey around you? Yeah that's us right now.

As Sora, Kairi, Axel and I walk out of the Hospital, Kairi and Sora make kissy faces and Sora has one arm around Kairi. Ewww, gross.

"Seriously guys, could you be any more gross?" I ask them.

"Awww, you're just jealous that we're in a relationship, and you and Naminé aren't." Sora said ruffling my hair. I slapped his hand away.

Kairi slapped Sora in the arm. "Sora, that's mean!" She exclaimed. Sora began to balk off a little. Axel patted my back reassuringly.

"No guys it's fine. It's obvious that she doesn't feel the same as I feel about her." I say deflated. Sora gave me a sorry look. He knows how I feel. Long story. I bet all the guys out there know the struggle, am I right (leave a review about da struggle ma dudes). Axel patted my back again. If it wasn't Axel I would slap their arm away, but it's just axel.

While Sora's face is sorrowful, Kairi's is red, like she's trying not to say something. Like there's something she needs to get off of her chest. Wait, it can't be…

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Kairi's car's doors unlocking.

"Need a ride?" Kairi asked as she climbed into the driver's seat. Sora did the same with the passenger seat.

"Thanks." I grumbled, hopping into the back seat of Kairi's pink Volkswagen bug along with Axel.

The ride home is quiet. I don't feel like talking (for obvious reasons) and Kairi and Sora are holding hands in the front. That's kinda dangerous, since Kairi isn't too good of a driver under normal circumstances, but now she only has one hand on the wheel. I didn't say anything though because I'm still chewing on what Kairi was holding in.

"Hey," Axel said from the seat beside me, nudging me. "Everything will be alright. She was just tired, that's all. We'll go back in the morning and she'll be happy to see you." He reassured me.

"Thanks Axel, but I don't think life is that simple." I told him. He sighed.

"Damn you're stubborn. Ugh, you'll see in the morning anyway. I'll go with you, heck I'll drive you." Axel said. Challenge accepted.

"Alright." I get a chance to ride in Axel's flame red Ford Mustang? I ain't even mad.

At some point we get to Axel's house and he gets out. "Hey Roxas!" He shouts. "You'll see your wrong, Got it memorized?" I roll my eyes. We drive of as Axel takes out his key ring.

When we get to my house I step out silently. "Thanks Kairi." Sora says, kissing her on the check goodnight.

I see Kairi whisper in Sora's ear before he leaves. He nods and then walk up to the door to join me.

Okay so, Sora doesn't really live here in twilight town. Sora lives in The Destiny Islands, with his parent Squall and Yuffie. However he lives with me and my parents because the schools in Destiny Islands don't have good educational systems (there's only like one high school) so he lives here most of the year, but he goes back every once in a while.

"Oh no." Sora says just before opening the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"What are we gonna tell Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud?" That is a very good question. We didn't think about this before. Now I'm worried. Not about dad, no dad is cool about everything; he even told me he's giving me a motorcycle like his. No, I'm worried about what mom will do.

"Maybe dad will save us?"

"Wishful thinking. Uncle Cloud never wins anything with Aunt Tifa around." That's true. Don't tell mom this but he lets her win everything, especially arguments.

"Let's just go in." I suggest. We both sigh before going inside.

Upon our entrance we are bombarded with questions.

"And where do you two think you've been? My mom asked with her hands on her hips. I have to say, even being middle aged, my mom is beautiful. No graying hairs, no wrinkles, beautiful body. I've seen some pictures of her from when she was younger, there's little difference.

"Hey mom." I say giving a weak wave.

"You two were supposed to be back hours ago! What happened! Sora why is there lipstick on your face? Roxas, what are all of these bandages covering up? "

"Tifa." Dad came in from the living room saving us. "Allow the boys time to answer."

After some convincing from dad mom finally let us sit down on the couch in the living room. They both sat in chairs facing us.

After explaining everything to my mom and dad they started to understand. At least dad did.

"You two didn't think it would be a good idea to call me?" Mom asked.

"Tifa, the boys quite obviously had some other more important priorities. Now can I talk to my boys alone?" He asked. Mom reluctantly left the room.

"Okay, Sora, Roxas. Sounds like you two have girl situations." He said looking at us.

"Sora. You really care about Kairi, right?" He asked Sora.

"Yeah, I do."

"Treat her right. Never let the spark go away, like I did with someone. If you let that spark fade, then it'll never come back." I didn't know it then but dad was referring to a certain brunette nurse at the hospital.

"Roxas. You are scared she doesn't care about you. Do not overthink things like I did. Just go with your heart, don't draw anything out. If you are going to see her in the morning, do not simply tell her how you feel, explain what that feeling is." I get it. I told her I liked her. I can't say that. I need to tell her about the butterflies I get in my stomach when I'm near her, how my heart does backflips, how my brain goes fuzzy, and everything else she makes my body do.

"Thanks dad." I told him he smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Cloud." Sora piped in.

"Now you two head on upstairs, it's been a long day for the two of you."

"Alright g'night dad." I said as I climbed up the stairs.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sora and I share a room. He snores. And stinks. And he doesn't stop talking about Kairi .And he always takes my laptop so he can video chat with his best friend from Destiny Island.  
"Hey Roxas! Riku said hi!" Sora called from across the room.

"Hi Riku." I called back.

"Riku says to get your lazy but over here." Sora called once again. With a sigh I get up off of my bed and walk to the other side of the room where Sora sits on his bed with my laptop on his lap, with a certain white haired individual on the screen.

"_Hey Roxas I heard about Naminé. Rough luck man."_ Riku says over the laptop. Riku has been over here one or two times and knows all of our friends. He seems to think Xion likes me or something. Total screwball.

"He's gonna try again tomorrow." Sora said throwing an arm around me.

"_Hey I'm sure she'll say yes. A sexy beast like you? She won't be able to resist."_ Wow thanks Riku.

"_Alright guys I have to get to sleep because unlike you I have a job to get to in the morning and I'm sure that Roxas wants to be well rested for Nam."_

"Bye Riku!" Sora shouted just before the screen went black. I could see Riku roll his eyes at the last second.

"Let's hit the hay too." Sora said shoving me off of the bed. "Didn't Axel say he was coming by to pick you up in the morning?" He asked.

"Yeah, and visiting hours start at six. I kinda promised Naminé I would get there when they started."

I went back and jumped into my bed. Before I went to sleep I plugged my phone into the charge next to my bed. I put in my password and got past the lock screen, which was a selfie of Xion Axel and me sticking our tongues out. I fell asleep looking at a picture of me and Naminé as my background.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Whew only one day late. Someone give me an award. Some people get mad at my late updating, but one writer I read updates on a six month basis. Consider yourselves lucky. **

**I thought that I did a bad job on their personalities (especially Cloud's and Tifa's) so sorry! **

**Follow, favorite, leave a review, and follow me on twitter!  
**

**My heart belongs to me**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**Chapter question: How will Roxas' and Naminé's talk go?**

**Second question: What is Clouds' backstory? **


	5. Breaking the fourth wall

Sorry I wasn't able to update last week. I had some stuff I needed to do. I totally wasn't out killing people. Totally.

Big news. I have a laptop now! No more uncomfortable computer desks for me. It should be easier to update now, hopefully!

You guys are bad at reviews, like seriously.

No followers on twitter? C'mon guys, don't you want to get inn on polls, and votes, and requests? C'mon!

R&amp;E

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the chair you are sitting in right now. Or Ziploc baggies.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Roxas' POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off at six am in the morning. I really don't want to wake up. I almost don't. But it's for Naminé. If it wasn't for Naminé I wouldn't get up at all.

I slowly and reluctantly lift myself out of bed. When I finally manage to haul myself out of my bed, I take a moment to stretch.

I start to get dressed quietly so I don't wake up Sora who somehow managed to sleep through my devil of an alarm clock. I pick out a black shirt, some blue jeans and the usual white jacket. I make sure to grab my black and white checkered bracelet. I always wear it. Naminé got it for me for Christmas last year.

Naminé. I hope she's okay. I know that the nurse will treat her well. I mean, Aerith seemed really nice. She did let me stay instead of Ansem after all. Ansem, that jerk. He has no time for Naminé, since he's always at work. I don't feel bad for punching him. No regrets.

I wonder how Naminé reacted last night when I told her I liked her. My bet is that she doesn't feel the same. No, I can't think like that. I just have to take my dad's advice. Tell her how she makes me feel, to the full extent.

My thoughts are interrupted by the honking of a car horn. I look out the window to see a certain red haired individual in a red sports car. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I say as I finish putting my bracelet on. I exit a room only after throwing one of Sora's pairs of dirty underwear he left on the floor onto his sleeping face. He still doesn't wake up, but his brow crinkles. He won't wake up for a long time, but when he does his face will smell like his crotch. I doubt that Kairi will kiss him today.

I run down the stairs two at a time. Once I get to the bottom I run to the side door. Axel refuses to pull up around front. He says being seen in this neighborhood would ruin his street cred. I think he just doesn't like parking his car so close to the street.

No one else is awake at this point, mom is still asleep and dad is at work, so I quietly walk out the door. As I walk to the car Axel looks at me under his shades. "What's that look for?" I ask him as I open the passenger door.

"You took your sweet time getting here." He answered as I climbed into the car. "And take off your shoes, you'll ruin the interior." Axel said pointing at the stark white inside of the car. Geez, this guy is obsessed with his car. I take my sneakers off and set them in my lap. Axel grunts in approval. He starts the car and soon we're cruising down Market Street.

"So, what'cha gonna say to her?" Axel asked, nudging me.

"I don't know, dad told me to explain how I feel in more detail." I explain, just now realizing how lame that sounds.

Strangely enough Axel didn't laugh. "How so?" He asked me.

"Well instead of just telling Naminé that I like her, I should tell her how much I like her." I explain, scratching the back of my head.

"Ah, I see. What your dad was telling you was that when you told her that you like her that could just be a short infatuation, a childish crush, or a hormonal obsession caused by loneliness. She may not be sure which one it was. If you go into more detail, there would be no doubt about it." Axel said not sounding at all like himself. Geez, is this still the guy who cried when he had a bad hair day.

"Hah, hah, know it all!" I gloated.

"Don't get used to it bud, this is just a onetime thing." He said ruffling my hair. He takes pride in the fact that he's one year older than me. He does not, however, take pride that he was held back a year, so we don't really mention that much.

The car's turn signal is suddenly turned on, and before I know it, we've pulled into a candy store parking lot.

"Why are we here?" I ask Axel.

"Well, you aren't going to talk to Naminé without buying her a treat now are you?" He pointed out as he unlocked the doors. I open the door and put my shoes on. As I walk out, Axel calls after me. "Oh, and buy me some hot rockets while you're in there."

"Fine." I answer back." Hot rockets are these hard candies that are really spicy. Axel is addicted to them.

Upon entry I'm greeted by Geppeto the kindly old man the runs the candy store. We're on great terms. He sells us all the ice cream we eat. He gives it to us at half price since we buy so much of it. His son Pinocchio also works here, but only part time.

"Hey, Roxas dear boy. Come in, come in. What brings you in so early in the morning?" He asks cheerfully.

"I'm just getting some candy for Naminé on the way to the Hospital." I tell him. Browsing through the candy shelves.

"Ah, yes. I heard about what happened to the poor girl. Completely blind." He said his mood saddening.

I settle on a bag of our favorite jelly beans. She loves these.

On the way to the counter I snag a box of hot rockets for Axel.

"For Axel, I presume." Geppeto says as he scans the box's price.

"Yeah, he's outside in the car." I explain.

"Ah, he let you ride in the fancy car." That's just how well the old man knows us.

"Yeah, I should consider myself lucky." I tell him.

"Well enjoy it while you can." He says as he finishes up bagging the candy. "Give my condolences to Naminé." He tells me as I walk out the door.

"Don't worry, I will." I tell him as I leave. She doesn't see too much of him, since her dad gives her fancy imported chocolates, but she loves the old man.

I hop into the car and throw Axel's candy at him.

Naminé here we come.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Naminé's POV

He's late.

It's 6:07 AM and he said he would be here right away. It makes me worried. Maybe he doesn't want to see me. Maybe he changed his mind.

The thought of Roxas not liking me anymore makes me sad. But it would be for the best. I'm just a burden for Roxas. I would only drag him down. Oh, Roxas why did you have to makes us crash? If you hadn't crashed I wouldn't be blind, so I wouldn't be a burden, and you would have asked me out at sunset hill, so romantically, and I would have said yes, and everything would be perfect. Well, not perfect, we would still have to deal with my dad, but still.

I hear the door start to open, and I can tell that it's Roxas. Who else would it be?

"Naminé? He asks' as he closes the door with a thud.

"You're late." I say as I smile, trying my best to shoot it at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I picked you up something." He said as he threw a huge bag of solid happiness on my lap. Just from the smell and sound I can tell what they are.

"Jelly beans!" I exclaim out of pure happiness as I shove some in my mouth.  
"Is that worth me being late?" He asked. My mouth was full so I grunted confirmation. He chuckled.

I swallowed my mouth full. "Roxas there seems to be an absence of pink jelly beans." I point out. I didn't taste any pink ones. I know he already ate all the pink ones, they're his favorite flavor. I don't really care, I'm not particularly fond of them, but just cause it's Roxas, I'll bug him about it.

"Yeah, I skipped out on breakfast, so I ate them on the way." He chuckled slowly. I can just picture him now. Slumping in that chair, scratching the back of his head, flashing his lopsided grin.

"Well, just for that I order you to pick out all of the yellow ones for me." I demand. Yellow ones are my favorite, I love sour food.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You're my caregiver, so start giving care." I tell him. I hear him sigh and he takes the bag.

"I have a bag in my pocket." He says before I hear him searching through the jelly beans. Really? You have a Ziploc bag in your pocket. He always has weird things in his pockets.

Suddenly I feel Roxas' hand in mine. I feel my cheeks start to turn red. I must be blushing. We shouldn't be doing this. I should ask him to stop. But he's busy right now. And his hand is so soft.

After at least five minutes he drops the Ziploc bag in my lap. "Here he says before leaning back in his chair. I don't move my hand away from his but I just use my free hand to pick the jelly beans out of the bag. A few more minutes can't hurt.

"You're welcome." He says probably smirking.

"Oh I'm sorry, thank you Roxas." I say sarcastically, putting emphasis on thank you.

"Much better." Roxas says, pretending to care about manners. I can't help but giggle. No, stop it Naminé. It's now or never.

"Look Roxas," I start, "we need to talk."

"I was thinking the same thing." Roxas answers. "I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly specific before." What? "This isn't just some infatuation, or some childish crush or obsession. I need you to know that when I told you that I like you, that's not what I meant." Oh, he's gonna take it back. That thought makes me sad. I don't want him to take it back. But it's for the best. "When I'm around you, I feel awkward, I get butterflies in my stomach, my brain goes fuzzy and I can't think straight." Oh no. "My heart beats fast and all I can look at is you. Naminé, I don't just like you, I love you." This can't be happening, it just can't be. This exact moment is my dream come true. I've always wanted to hear him say that, that he loves me. But this can't happen.

"No." It's all I can manage to get out. I bet he looks saddened his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You mean, you don't feel the same way." He asks with a quiver in his voice.

"No, I don't." I retort. It's all I can do not to cry. I try to keep a blank face. To really seal the deal I rip my hand away from him.

"I see." Is all I hear before I hear the scuffing of a chair, heavy running footsteps, then the slamming of a door.

Oh, Roxas. I'm so sorry for breaking your heart, but I had to do it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Axel's POV

Huh. The kid is actually doing it. I can't believe that Roxas is actually confessing to Naminé. For real this time. Without anyone elsearound this time. Yeah, I guess he did try to go to the secluded Sunset Hill the first time, so at least he tried.

What am I doing you ask? Oh, just breaking the fourth wall. Yeah, I'm so cool that I know this is all just a writers' lame excuse for a hobby. But I'm here so the guy did something right, didn't he?

Okay but for reals, I'm outside Naminé's hospital room in the hallway. Just waitin' for Roxas to tell her how he feels already. Oh, and about that crap I told Roxas in the car, that was all the author, I didn't think up any of that crap. But seriously why is he takin' so long. I finished my Hot Rockets a while ago. Is he sorting out the jelly beans by color? He is? Idiot, Thanks for telling me though. You reader people aren't half bad.

All of a sudden a crying Roxas comes running out of the hospital room. What happened to him? "Woah, Roxas." I say as I catch him mid sprint. "What's the rush?" I asked him as I wipe a tea off of his face. No, I am NOT gay, I'm just protective, so all of you crazy fans need to stop thin king I am. Hear that? No more Akuroku. Period. I've read some of the fanfics some of you people write. You disgust me.

Roxas drops to his knees. I get down on one knee to look him in the eye. "You were wrong Axel. Naminé doesn't like me." He told me. I have to say I'm speechless. I honestly thought Naminé liked Roxas.

Before I can say anything to him, Roxas runs off down the hallway.

I look at the way Roxas ran, to Naminé's room, then back to where Roxas went.

I stand up exasperated. Looks like I'm gonna hafta fix things up again. Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yo what's up? It's Saturday…again.

Axel: Wasn't the laptop spose to help you update?

Hey, I'm the only one allowed in the authors' note!

Axel: Yeah, but I'm cooler than you, besides the readers came for the Axel, and we all know it.

Alright, well then would you like to do the honors.

Axel: Oh yeah! So, review, follow and favorite. Oh and follow Gamblinman on twitter. His life is sad enough as it is, give him a break.

Hey!

Axel: Shut it! You guys are bad at reviewing. Review or I'll come into your room in the middle of the night and set your bed on fire.

Woah, we don't want to scare off the readers. Okay guys see ya next time. Say bye Axel.

Axel: Bye Axel.

Smartass.

-My heart belongs to me.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chapter question: How will Axel solve the problem?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Axel's question: Axel: Okay, I get to ask a question too! By request of the reader, I have to go easy on you guys this time. What's your favorite jellybean color? Gamblinman's is pink like Roxas. Peace out.


	6. Axel's sage advice

**Alright guys I'm back!**

**Axel: Took you long enough!**

**Hey I have school again! I'm in high school now. **

**Axel: You're still too immature to be in high school. **

**Says the guy who promised to burn everyone if they didn't review.**

**Axel: Touché.**

**Oh and I got sick, and I can't write when I'm sick**

**Axel: Weakling**

**Hey. But you guys would know all of this if you had followed me on Twitter.**

**Axel: Yeah, only YOURKEYBLADEWEILDERREBORN knew what was up, since he/she did follow Gamblinman. That person gets a shoutout. And for the rest of ya, you didn't even review!And since none of ya told me, I'm forced to believe that you all hate jelly beans.**

**To the chapter!**

**R&amp;E**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Music in this chapter:**

**Tears of light**

**Roxas' theme**

**Naminé's theme**

**The escapade**

**The 13****th**** side **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Axel's POV-No music

Where to start, where to start.

On one hand, I could go talk to Roxas. But he's long gone, and I ain't chasin' after him without knowing where he went.

On the other hand, I could go talk to Naminé. She's in her hospital room, and it's not like she's goin' anywhere. Better start with her.

I get up from my crouching position, and walk into Naminé's hospital room. As soon as I open the door Naminé screams "Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

_(Tears of light)_

"Woah blondie, it's only me." I reassure her.

"Axel?" She asks.

"Got it memorized?" I say confirming my presence. I walk up and occupy Roxas' chair.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" I ask her.

"Nothing, I-I just don't h-have feelings for Roxas." She stutters obviously lying since that's her tell.

"Oh, yeah? Then what's this?" I ask wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"Th-that's j-j-jus"- she stutters trailing off.

"Just what? Is it allergy season? Is something in your eye?" I ask her mockingly. I stand up and walk to the window, looking down at the street. "Perhaps it's an effect of the medication. It could be anyone of those things." I finish.

"Or," I continue, "It's because you really do like Roxas and you're hiding it, and so you're upset about it." I conclude as a man robs a bank across the street. I can faintly hear the alarms go off. The police will be there soon.

"No, I d-don't"- she starts but I interrupt her.

"Don't give me that. I know a lot more than everyone thinks." I tell her, about to lay all of my cards on the table.

"What do you know?" She asks wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, a lot really. For example. From the way you look at Roxas, you really care about him. And he returns the feelings." I say, making her gasp. I'm not done yet though. "And of course how much Xion hates you for taking away any chance she had with Roxas." I tell her, turning to face her again. She gasps. I have obviously surprised her.

"What? You thought you were the only one who could tell?" I ask her striding up to her bedside.

"Did she tell you?" She asks mouth agape.

"No, it was pretty obvious to tell. She bought a lot of our ice cream, and Roxas has never paid for any of it. Not to mention, I didn't pay one munny on the ice cream she bought when she heard he was in the hospital. The way she looks at him; the way she laughs at every one of his horrible jokes the way he makes her smile. She's not too different from you actually." I state waiting for her reaction.

"I d-don't care about Roxas." She refuses.

"Oh just drop the act already." I say, getting exasperated. "It was all I could do to make sure he didn't cry on the way home last night and of course, I couldn't do anything about him running out of here, crying after you so blatantly lied to him. Now I gotta fix the mess you made, starting here." I say to Naminé.

"H-he's crying? Because of me?" She asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah, and I'm not surprised. Put yourself in his shoes for a minute. What is he was here in the hospital bed, and you came, telling Roxas how much you care about him." I hear her gasp, but I'm not done yet. "But he refuses, telling you all this bologna about how he doesn't give two chocobo droppings about you, and you leave believing he hates you." I finish my little analogy as more tears come out of her eyes. I hate to do it, but she must learn what she's doing to him.

"He thinks I hate him." She asks.

"He thinks you despise him." I correct. What's a little white lie here and there, really? It's all for the greater good.

"I-I need to speak with him." She says attempting to get out of bed. I give her a good push back into the bed.

"Ah ah, no you don't missy. You need to stay in bed." I tell her as I stand up.

"Axel, will you please do something?" She asks. How can I resist the look in her eyes?

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do." Geez the things I do for these crazy kids.

"Thank you Axel." She says as I walk to the door.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I say as I walk out the door into the hallway.

Now, how am I gonna do this?  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Roxas' POV-Roxas' theme

I eat my ice cream in silence in the hospital's food court. I was a fool to think Naminé would ever like me the same way I like her. I can't get her expression out of my mind. When she was telling me she didn't care about me, she had almost no emotion. It scares me that she was able to say it that easily. That she didn't care about me.

I've long since stopped sobbing, but every once in a while a tear will roll down my face.  
I take another bite if my ice cream, but it doesn't taste very good. It's definitely not as good as Geppeto's. But who cares ice cream is ice cream.

I finish my ice cream. I drop my stick and put my face in my hands, my elbows resting on the counter.

I guess Axel was wrong. Everyone was wrong. I guess that Naminé and I just weren't meant to be together.

I sigh looking at the bracelet Naminé gave me. And here I thought she really liked me. I guess I was just getting the wrong message.

But there was a small voice inside me saying "_But maybe she does._"

"_As if."_ I say back to the voice in my brain. _"You heard what she said to me. She hates me. She wants nothing to do with me." _I explain to the voice in my head.

"_But the way she looked when he said she didn't like you…it was without emotions." _

"_Yeah, so?"_

_"Well, maybe she was hiding the way she truly felt."  
"That's wishful thinking." _I answered back_. _Am I going insane? I'm talking to the voices in my head.

_(No music)_

My phone suddenly begins to ring. I sigh and open my eyes to check who it is. It probably isn't important. It's probably Axel trying to convince me to try to be with Naminé again.

I see the caller ID. Yep, it's Axel. I just sit there and stare at it. Maybe if I look at it long enough, it'll go away.

And, as if by magic it does. But not for long. Axel calls again twice. I wish it away by looking at it.

"_Got it memorized?" _Axel's special text alert rings out. I recorded him saying that so that I would know if he was the one texting me. It amuses me, and annoys the heck out of him.

I decide that I should at least look at the message.

_Hey you, you need to get back here.-Axel 6:34 PM_

I just look at the message. I knew it. He wants me to try again. He sends another text shortly after the last one.

_Hey look, Naminé's something's wrong with Naminé.-Axel 6:34PM _

Something's wrong with Naminé? What could have happened? Is she going to be permanently blind? Is there some sort of infection in her eye?  
_What happened?-Roxas6:35AM_

_Oh, so now you answer me.-Axel6:36AM_

_ .-Roxas6:37AM_

_Look, I can't explain it, you need to come see for yourself.-Axel-6:38AM_

After answering his text, I get up from my table, insert my phone into my pocket, and head back toward Naminé's hospital room.

I hope everything's okay  
**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Axel's-POV-No music

_On my way-Roxas 6:37AM_

"He's on his way." I warn Naminé as I get up out of my seat. Knowing Roxas's speed when something's wrong, he'll be here any second.

"Okay." Naminé says quietly 'looking' down at her hands with a sad look on her face.

"Y'know if you look sad like that for too long you're face will stay that way forever." I warn pinching her cheek. I don't know what it is, but something always makes me have to take care of these brats.

_(Naminé's theme)_

"Axel, what am I going to do? What am I going to say?" She asks me worriedly.

"Well, what do you want to say?" I ask her. "What you want to say is usually what comes out, at least that's my experience." I say, giving her advice.

"Well, I want to tell him that what I said isn't true, and that I do want to be with him. But…" She trails off with a look of despair ion her face. "But?" I ask nudging her on.

"Well, the problem is…I'm no good for him. I would only be a burden. Now that I'm blind"-

"Stop right there." I interrupt her. "Just because your blind doesn't mean you're a burden or no good for him." I try to convince her, but to no avail. Ugh, these brats are just trouble, the whole lot of them. "Look, he didn't stop caring about you because you're blind, did he?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Besides, I think we both know Roxas was going nowhere fast." Naminé giggles at this. "Quite frankly, with your family fortune, I think you would more of a lifesaver than a burden." She giggles once again.

"You understand?" I ask her, with a softer tone, no longer joking.

"Yeah." She says nodding her head confidently.

Heavy footsteps can be heard outside of the hospital room. Roxas is here already.

I walk over to the window and open it, letting the warm summer breeze in from the street. I take a moment to take it in. This is it. Naminé and Roxas are gonna get together, and all thanks to me.

I look back at Naminé smiling. "What you really want, got it memorized?" I tell her, giving her one last piece of advice. She nods to no one in particular, but I know it was for me. I climb out the window, and enter the Twilight Town sky.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Roxas' POV-The escapade**

I run as fast as I can, hoping to make it to Nami's room in time. I sprint through the hall, dodging patients and nursing staff alike. They're all in my way of making it to Naminé in time. I drop to the floor sliding, barely making it underneath the gurney in time. A million thoughts run through my head, but I don't pay attention to any of them as I sprint down the corridor.

I fly past the front desk bareley even recognizing Aerith as she scribbles on her clipboard. A look of surprise enters her face as I run past her. She looks at me questioningly but doesn't make any move to stop or pursue me. She's like, the coolest nurse ever.

I make a screeching halt as I come up to the elevator, almost slamming into it. I press down the up button so hard that I'm afraid I might break it. But making sure not to cause collateral damage isn't exactly my first priority at the moment.

It seems like a lifetime as I stand there waiting for the elevator until it finally dings. I hop into the elevator and jam my finger into the seven button.

If the wait for the elevator to get to the ground floor felt like a lifetime, waiting for the elevator to go up felt like a lifetime. Doesn't it know that Naminé's life might be in danger? That if I don't get there now I might never see her again? Of course this isn't possible, but it feels like it is.

When the elevator doors open I take off at a triathlon sprint toward Nami's room. Once I finally reach it, I come to a stop. I calm myself for a moment before walking in.

_(Music end)_

"Nam?"  
**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Axel's POV-No music

I stand on the fire escape of the building and watch as Roxas walks into the room and starts to talk to Naminé.

It seems as if he's better than I last saw him. He's definitely stopped crying. But his eyes are clear now. However, there are still tear tracks leading down his face. It might be better that she can't see that. I decide to stay and watch a while. Roxas is to focused on Naminé to notice me, and it's not like Naminé can see me.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?"

_(The thirteenth side) _

"What do you want Xigbar" I ask to the man leaning against the railing of the fire escape beside me.

"Nothing, I only came to see how our poor little Nami is doing. Is that so hard to believe?" He asks as he sneers his signature sneer.

"Yeah, it kinda is." I point out to him as I turn to face him. "What did you mean about me and stray puppies?" I ask confused.

"Well, you did kinda befriend Roxas, plus Naminé. Don't forget about Poppet too. And what about that other boy so long ago? The one who looks like Roxas?" He asks.

"Don't mention Ven." I grunt through gritted teeth.

"Oooh, sparky has a hostile side. Who knew?" He says with a chuckle. "But in all honesty, there is another reason why I came here." Xigbar say suddenly all business.

"The superior knows about what you've been doing with those two kids." Xigbar admits closing his eye.

"What? How does he know?" I ask shocked.

"Don't ask me, somehow the superior knows all, or whatever. He wants me to inform you, that if she gets in the way of Roxas' duties to the organization, there will be consequences." Xigbar finishes as he turns to leave down the fire escape.

"I'd hate to be you if she does." Xigbar says before he makes his exit.

Boy do these puppies make everything so much more difficult for me.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Well, it took two weeks to write it, but here it is.**

**Axel: For shame.**

**Oh, yeah, about you. Hey everyone, we need to make a decision. Should we keep Axel, or kick him out of the author's note? Or do any of you have a better idea? If you do, I'm all ears.**

**Axel: Pls keep me!**

**I guess we can vote in the reviews, but if everyone follows me on twitter, then we can have the poll there. And if we do, the review votes are invalid. Long story short, follow me on twitter.**

**Axel: This whole chapter is dedicated to YOURKEYBLADE WEILDERREBORN for following him on twitter. Thank you!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: answer this in the reviews, and you'll get a shoutout if your right: How will Roxas' and Naminé's conversation go?  
And what's Axel's history with Ventus? Pls answer this one, I only put the whole Ventus thing in for plotline, and I don't know what to do with him.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Axel's question: Yeah, it's my turn! Whats your favorite pairing for KH? I know, it's probably Akuo-anyone, but seriously what's your favorite?**


	7. What the other promise was named after

**Hey Gamblindudes and dudettes, Gamblinman here with another chapter for I'll be your eyes. Sorry about takin' awhile to update but school. My only excuse a darn good one too.**

**Demyx: I hate school! The teachers are always so mean.**

**GM: Well, you aren't really supposed to have your guitar in class. **

**Axel: Wait, what is this punk doin' here?**

**GM: Well, thanks to a guest who suggested to let him in here, rather than getting rid of you.**

**Demyx: I love that guest. Hey guest! You're my favorite person in the world. **

**Axel: Calm down Demy. But thank you for not getting rid of me. **

**GM: Okay so are there any artists out there. I need a logo. My profile pic is blank. So to any artists out there, I'm holding a competition to see who wants to draw my logo. I think I want a pair of dice that just landed on double crowns. You can give it to me via PM or through twitter. Oh and the guest was on par with me, I love RokuNami and hate Riku with a passion! **

**Axel: With that being said, ANON technically answered the question right, but GM was looking for something to put in this fanfic, not something canon. Thanks for reviewing though. **

**R&amp;E**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Music:Demyx: Yeah it's perfect that I'm here, cause now there's a musician here. If you want the full effect this is the music you need to have ready on hand to listen to while you read: Treasured memories, Naminé's theme,**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Well except for my laptop I write this on. **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Roxas POV-Naminé's theme**

"Nam?" I ask walking through the door. As I walk in the sight of a perfectly fine Naminé in her hospital bed makes me do a double take. Axel had said something was wrong, but Naminé seems perfectly fine. Not to mention that Axel isn't even here.

"Nam, what's wrong?" I ask still concerned against my better judgment. I know I've been tricked, Naminé looks perfectly fine, and Axel isn't anywhere in sight. But still, I'm concerned for Naminé's well being. I guess that even though she rejected me, I still have care about her.

She looks up in my direction with blank scarred eyes. She can't see me, and quite frankly I'm kind of glad. Glad that she can't see the tear tracks carving the trail of despair down my face. Glad that she can't see the redness in my eyes, evidence that her rejection shattered whatever kind of heart I had, if I had one that is. Sometimes I just feel…empty. Kind of like I don't have emotions. And that bothers me.

"Wrong?" She asks in her usual sweet voice. "What do you mean?" She asks curiously and confused. I didn't realize how much I missed her sweet voice in the small span of time that I was gone. And after hearing her steady, emotionless voice that she used when she rejected me in this very room.

"Axel texted me saying that something was wrong. He said I should get down here right away." I explained scratching the back of my head. So I had been conned, I knew it. What else did I expect out of Axel?

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Roxas I didn't know he did that, all I knew was that he had told you to come here." Naminé says worriedly. I had a hunch that she hadn't taken part of Axel's scheme. "Look Roxas," Naminé says "looking" down, "I didn't want Axel to trick you. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Naminé says remorseful. Wait, how can she feel guilty about something she didn't do? Axel was the one who tricked me, not Naminé.

"It's alright Nam, if he needed to trick me to get me to come up here, than there must be some good reasoning behind it." I explain as my hopes begin to rise once more. But I smash down those hopes down deep into my being. She already firmly pointed out that she didn't have feelings for me. She probably just wants to apologize and let me down a little easier.

"Oh, alright. Go ahead and sit down." Naminé said smiling as she patted the seat beside her. I walked over and occupied the chair with a loud THUMP making sure she knew I was there. She kept on smiling as if nothing bad ever happened. What is she playing at?

"Look, Roxas," Naminé started slowly, "I think this would be a lot easier if I talked and you just listened, okay?" She said, asking for confirmation. I grunted a yes, and that satisfied her.

"Roxas, it's about what I said earlier, about not having feelings for you." She said. Here it comes. "I'm really sorry that I was so harsh, and that I said all of those things that caused you hurt. All of the hurt is my fault." There's the apology, and cue the letting down gently. "The truth of it is… well I… this is hard for me to say but… oh gosh darn it it'd be easier to show you than tell you!" Naminé exclaims and next thing I know she has me by the face (albeit clumsily) and we're liplocked with her doing all of the work.

The kiss was amazing. It's impossible to explain no matter how many times I might try. It's like a million fireworks going off in your head making it hard to think or focus about anyone else or anything else. It's like the two of you are solitary in a bubble, and the world consists of only the two of you.

She pulls back and the kiss ends much earlier than I might have hoped. Naminé starts blushing the moment we disconnect and turns beat red. We both just sit there, not looking at each other a deep shade of red etched on our faces.

"Was it a little much?" Naminé then asks out of the blue.

"N-no, not a-at all." I stutter. Dang she's a good kisser.

"If you didn't like it then I can always take it back." Naminé says quietly a little taken aback.

"No, I want to keep it. It's mine now." I say a little too loudly.

"You jerk, not only stealing my first kiss, but not even giving it back." Naminé says as she giggles playfully.

"Nope I'm keepin' it." I say, starting to get playful myself. After a quick thought I reach into my pocket and bring out a small scrap of paper. I push it up against Naminé's lips, marking a ton of her lipstick on it.

"There, now I really have your first kiss." I say triumphantly.

"Okay, but only if you take care of it properly." Naminé says only half jokingly.

"Okay, I promise."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**(Demyx: And that my friends, is the "other" promise. His promise to keep the kiss.**

**Axel: You idiot, you can't jump into the middle of the story! **

**Demyx: Hey, it's not the middle it's between two POV'S. Ha hai found a loop hole**

**Axel: It's also before MY POV, so scram!**

**Axel takes Demyx by the ear and pushes him off of the set.**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Axel's POV-Treasured memories**

It puts a smile on my face to see those two lovebirds finally together like that. And it looks like Roxas can actually be romantic on his own like that. Actually "stealing" her first kiss? Smooth. Real smooth.

It looks as if they've stopped talking for the mean time. I'm glad that their together. Still, Xigbar's warning is concerning. I guess I'll just hav to keep Roxas in check.

Not to mention that Xigbar brought up some old memories of mine. Some of my more treasured ones at that.

Memories start flooding back to me in a blur, sweeping me off into another time and another place

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**GM: Okay so short chapter, but I had to make the kiss scene perfect. Hope it was good.**

**Demyx: (Sobbing) It was beautiful. (Blows nose into Kleenex.) **

**Axel: Shut up baby!  
GM: I also wanted to make the flashback scene all one chapter. **

**Axel: SO, all in all, follow favorite review, and PM logos!**

**Demyx: See what I did with treasured memories? It was because of Axel's memories of-**

**Axel: Shut up nitwit, no spoilers! Who put you in charge of music anyway? **

**GM: Well it's not like he's a big part of the story yet. **

**My heart belongs to me**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: What will the flashback be about? **

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Axel's question: What world would you live on? GM's would be Twilight town, since it's his favorite, and you can travel to Mysterious Tower, and through that Symphony of sorcery, and it can lead to TWTNW and through that Castle Oblivion! You can literally go to multiple worlds through it!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**


	8. Axel and Ventus

**GM: Hey Gamblindudes and dudettes, welcome to another chapter of I'll Be Your Eyes. **

**Demyx: Yay, another chapter!****  
Axel: Demyx, why is your dialog pink? **

**Demyx: Because pink is a pretty color.**

**Axel: You can't just change your dialog color because it's "Pretty"**

**GM: Let him do what he wants, I'll just highlite it black later so people can read it. **

**Axel: Okay, so no one reviewed last chapter. Is anyone reading this? **

**GM: If no one is reading this, than I won't write chapters for it. Reviewing is the only way to let me know that your reading this, so if you don't review, than I won't know your reading this. **

**Demyx: Please review, it's not nice to leave poor Gamblinman in the dark like this.**

**Axel: Since no one answered my question I'm forced to believe that you all want to live in Atlantica! Mwahahahaha.**

**Demyx: No Axel that's so evil! You big meanie, who'd want to live there? And don't laugh like that, it's scary.**

**GM: Long story short, review. Oh and notice that my profile has a pic on it. That'll be my logo until someone sends me an actual drawing of my logo.**

**Demyx: To the story!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Demyx's music box: Yay, how do you like the name of my part? Like it. So, for this chapter you need (drum roll): The Afternoon Street, Ventus' theme, and A Piece of Peace. Yay, it's all pretty music! No scary music.**

**(Axel puts on Sephiroth's battle music.) **

**Demyx: Ahhhh, scary music. To the story quick! Before the mean guy comes!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**The afternoon street**

The morning sun streamed into the room through the ajar window as the morning breeze made the curtain sway to and fro. The dust danced in the sun's rays making an intricate, coordinated promenade in the air. A certain red head laid in bed snoozing in the blissful cradle of pleasant dreams. His snores made vibrations through the air disturbing the dust in its choreographed course, if only for a moment before it regained its specific progression in the swarm of dust motes.

The red head had already been sleeping more than he had been awake the day before and he should have been awake a few hours ago. Still he took no notice of this; or rather he didn't care if he was a little late to the meeting. It wasn't uncommon for him to be late to the meetings, and the others had come to expect it of him. However the latest he had ever been was 30 minutes, or half an hour. This time, the meeting started an hour ago, and the Superior would not be pleased about it.

"Axel!" A voice yelled through the window. "Axel, get your ass out of bed! You're late." A voice rang through the window. The red head groaned and opened his eyes. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and yelled "Go away, I'm tryin' to get some sleep here!" out the window.

"Come on! Xemnas will kill you if you don't show!" The voice called through the window. Axel groaned one last time before sitting up and shouting "Fine, fine. I'm getting up, alright?" Axel ran his hands through his spiky red hair 'fixing' it, before swinging his legs out of the bed and stood up. He sauntered over to his desk chair and picked up his cloak before putting it over his shoulders.

"Today Axel!" The voice demanded.

"Hold your chocobos, I'm almost ready!" Axel bellowed as he pulled on his gloves. After tying up his Organization's required boots, he climbed out the window and onto the apartment's fire escape. Far below the apartment was a spiky dirty blond haired boy also clad in an Organization XIII cloak. "Geez Ven, you have to at least give me a chance to get dressed. I know everyone wants to see me in my birthday suit, but I, personally, like wearing clothes." Axel voiced sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, we know you have the body of a god, now get down here, we don't want to be anymore late." Ventus said hurriedly, as he gestured for Axel to descend the fire escape. Axel sighed and barreled down the iron rung ladder of the fire escape. Once down at the bottom of the ladder Axel stepped off of the ladder.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." Ven said as he started walking with Axel alongside him.

"Hey, slow down, we're already late." Axel reasoned, not wanting to exert any physical ability after just awakening from his sleep.

"Exactly, we're already late, so there's no need to be any later." Ventus reasoned taking Axel's hand and trying to take off with him, although Axel was larger and sturdier than Ventus, and would not walk any faster, no matter how hard Ventus pulled.

"No, I meant that if we're already late, then there's no reason for us to hurry, we won't stop being late by running their and wasting our energy we'll need to stay awake through the boring meeting." Axel explained still not moving at any faster of a rate.

Ventus complied with Axel's obligating, and slowed down. "Xemnas won't be happy." Ven groaned as they started to walk down the street away from Axel's family's apartment. Twilight Town was a quiet sleepy place even at the busiest of times, so on a peaceful morning like this the streets were all but empty. No one was on business yet, and most of the shops hadn't even opened yet. This is why this was a perfect place for the Organization to do its work. There was rarely ever anyone out, and the Organization did its business late in the tranquility of night, when no one would see what crimes the Organization would commit. The less witnesses the better. Not that what they did was horrible, but it would definitely get the members thrown into the station's cell and have their parents pick them up, and have the sheriff hand them a packet about a reform school over in Hollow Bastion. Some of the higher up members like Xigbar, Marluxia, and Xemnas could even be put in Castle Oblivion, a prison for Juvenile delinquents who have done really bad things but are too young to go to a real prison.

The two compatriots continued to stroll through the empty streets of Twilight Town talking about random and miscellaneous concepts as they made their way to Tram Common. This is where the jovial shop keepers would be opening their stalls and shops at this time. Tram Common was always the busiest, and only busy, place in Twilight Town. No one was out buying yet, but they would be shortly, so the vendors got ready. The vendors were good friends of Axel and Ventus, so they would stop to chat with the vendors from time to time, however they also knew who Axel and Ventus were affiliated with. Mainly meaning the Organization XIII. So when they saw that Axel and Ventus had their cloaks on, they knew not to mess with them. Not too many people saw the Organization members at work, but they sure knew who they are. They respect the Organization, and its members. At least when they have their cloaks on. A lot of the members had a life outside of the Organization, and when they weren't at work, they were treated however the other person wanted to treat them. And that was okay because they didn't really care if certain people felt a certain way about them. But a few of the Organization's members never really took the cloak off. Metaphorically that is. They had to because not everyone was on such great terms with the members when they didn't wear the cloak, but for people like Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Saix, and Lexaeus, they weren't ever not in a business manner. With Lexaeus you could probably get away with a few jokes here and there, he was pretty calm most of the time, just serious.

They walked through a silent Tram Common with ease. Anyone else that was walking about made sure to get out of their way. Of course these people knew that the members weren't bad kids without the cloaks, so for Axel and Ven at least, they didn't tell the authorities. They arrived at the south wall without any conflict in the least. On the south wall of the Tram Common was a hole. This hole led to the outside world, and was the only way to get out of town besides the tram. Of course it leads out to the woods and there's no reason to have to sneak out, so one ever went out this way. The repair crew of Twilight Town was supposed to fix it some time ago, but they never got around it. The Organization used this as an exit and entrance to the city, as they couldn't have their base of operations in the town itself. No one knew of the Organization's HQ's location, save the members themselves. No one told anyone else on the fear of having the authorities find them. While most people wouldn't rat them out the authorities were still looking for them. At the moment they were looking in some places around the Back Alley that led to the Sandlot. They would never think to look outside the city, seeing as the Organization XIII was Twilight Town's gang after all.

They exited the quiet little town known as Twilight Town, and entered the dark, somber forest. The forest itself wasn't all that terrible, but it was large, so if someone who didn't know the way decided to brave its paths, they would easily get lost. Luckily enough the members all knew this forest like the back of their hands.

"Why did you decide to sleep in so late today of all days?" Ven asked Axel as they passed a tree that was indistinguishable from the other trees.

"I was tired." Axel explained simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you didn't hear any of my messages?" Ven shot.

"Nope," Axel answered.

"What, no half baked explanations?" Ventus joked since Axel was the best at lying himself out of situations he didn't want to be in.

"Nope," Axel repeated.

"Axel, you're one of a kind." Ventus chuckled. While he was laughing he stumbled over a root and almost fell.

"Easy there, don't want to hurt yourself." Axel said as he brough Ven back up to his feet.

"Not to mention you're a great friend too. Thanks Axel." Ven expressed.

"Don't' mention it kid." Axel said ruffling up Ven's hair.

"Axel, cut it out, we're both the same age! We're both thirteen!" Ven complained.

"Yeah, but I'm more mature than you." Axel said laughing.

They both these days would never end.

**Axels' POV –Ven's theme**

The memory ends and I'm brought back into reality. A harsh, cruel, Ven-less reality. We both hoped those days would never end.

But they did.

A hot, cloudy tear starts to break from my eye, and clouds my sight. It goes ambling down my face at a fast pace, and others soon follow. The memory made more of an impact on me than I thought it would.

I use the sleeve of my jacket to wipe the tears off of my face. I turn to face the town's skyline, and I rest my hands on the protective railing leaning on it for support. The fire escape I'm on now is very similar to the one at my mom's apartment. Sure, it looks similar, they're both made of iron, they both have a ladder, and they both descend down the surface of the building down to the street below. But it's more of the feeling. The breeze runs through my hair the same way. The height makes the same impact on my legs. It smells like flowerbeds, and food from the surrounding restaurants, exactly like that fire escape.

If I close my eyes, I can almost imagine that I'm thirteen years old again, and bareley inducted into the Organization. I just woke up, and I'm waiting for a certain someone to show up so we can walk to school. We would walk the same route we always do, down Market Street, through the Back Alley, and cut through the Sandlot while no one is out playing Struggle on it. Then we would catch the tram to The Land of Departure, the closest town with a middle school and an elementary school. Twilight Town only has a high school. Then we would bear through class together, and make sure each other didn't die of boredom. Then, once the final bell rang and we were free to leave class, we would take the same route back, but in reverse. On the way back we would stop at The Usual Place for an hour or so and hang out.

Yeah, I can feel it. If I open my eyes Ven will be down on the street below, with his backpack over one shoulder, telling me to hurry up or else we'd be late for school.

But when I open my eyes, I'm still here, at the hospital, in a world without Ven, my best friend.

"_Not to mention a great friend too. Thanks Axel." _Ven's voice rings through my ears. Am I? Am I really? Would a great friend completely blow you off for someone they bareley knew? Would a great friend leave you out on a mission alone because he wanted to go hang out with someone 'cooler'? Would a great friend let you die?

No, he wouldn't. I'm not a great friend. I was a horrible one. And Ven, you really shouldn't be thanking me. I was horrible to you. I'm so sorry Ven.

I wish I was back I those days again. I hear a familiar laugh resonate through the area. For a moment I think its Ven's laugh, but then I realize it was Roxas'. I forgot how similar their voices were. Sometimes when I hang out with Roxas, I forget when I am and think he's Ven.

Although Ven and I had some good times, so did Roxas and I. Roxas, Ven's kid brother. Sometimes I think I'm only friends with him because I feel guilty about Ven.

Although seeing Roxas laugh now, talking to Naminé, just being the oblivious dope he is, makes me grateful he's here.

On second thought, I don't wish I was back in those days. As good of a friend Ven was, Roxas is just as good. Sure, no one can ever replace Ven, but Roxas is just as good of a friend as he was, but in different ways.

I bring out of my pocket Ven's Wayfinder, his good luck charm, given to him by someone special.

I miss you Ven.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Sora's POV-A piece of peace**

"Sora. Sora, sweetie, wake up." A sweet, irresistible, alluring, angelic voice rang out, disrupting my dreams. But for this voice, for whoever this voice belongs to, is probably better than any dream to have a voice such as this.

I slowly open my eyes, but it doesn't work. I still can't see. I try again but my eyes still won't open.

"Sora, wake up." The voice says again, much more clearly this time. I can tell its Kairi. I must be more awake.

"Kai, my eyes must be stuck together or something, they won't open." I say, hoping she can fix it.

"No sweetie, you can't see because"-

"Oh no, I knew it would happen! I caught Naminé's blindness! Oh no, what will I do?" I scream. "It's the end of the world, I'm blind, I'm blind!" Kairi must have bad morning breath, because something stinks. "Kairi, I hope you love me even though I can't see." I cry out.

"You doofus, you just have underwear on your face." Kairi says disappointedly as she removes the boxers from my face.

"Oh." I say feeling kinda stupid. That explains why something stank. It was my pink heart covered underpants.

"Sora, why were there underpants on your face?" Kairi asks in disbelief.

"I was wondering the same thing." I answer as I stroke my one chin hair in thought.

"You didn't do it yourself?" She asks me, still shaking her head at the fact that I had really potent underpants on my face and I still didn't wake up.

"I don't remember applying a pair of underpants to my face last night." I say.

"Then Roxas must have done it when he left to go see Naminé at the hospital this morning." She said. I'm gonna get back at Roxas so hard for doing this.

"Strange that Roxas would wear this kind of underwear though." Kairi comments.

"Yeah, Roxas' underpants." I respond awkwardly.

"Sora, please don't tell me these are yours." She pleads.

"No, they aren't." I deny.

"Then why is you name on the tag?" She asks.

"So they wouldn't get mixed up with anyone else's pink heart covered underpants, duh." I say before realizing what I had done. I regret this decision.

"Sora, why would you have pink underpants with hearts on them?" She asks groaning.

"Because they were pretty." I answer. Kairi gets up off of the floor and walks over to my closet.

"Please don't tell me you have anymore." Kairi pleads. She opens the closet and is met with more of my boxer shorts.

"Really Sora? Roses? Kittens? Little hearts with arrows in it? And their all pink! And you shirts and pants are so last season! I'm very disappointed in you." Kairi says.

"I'm sorry. And you said you'd never make fun of my clothes." I complain. Kairi walks back over looking sorry.

"Look, this is okay, because now we have something to do today. We get to go shopping!" Kairi squeals.

I keep on pouting. "Look, I'm sorry about making fun of all your black T-shirts and your black jeans." Kairi apologizes and goes to seal the deal with a kiss, but just before our lips meet, she puts a hand between our faces.

"Sorry, but you need to go take a shower. You smell like underpants." Kairi complains pulling me out of bed and pushing out the door and toward the bathroom.

"Can we at least kiss after I take a shower?" I ask. Kairi stops pushing me and puts her hands on her hips.

"Of course. Now go take your shower, your face smells like you butt."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**GM: Woo, four hour writing sesh! **

**Axel: Not half bad of a chapter either. I liked my part. **

**Demyx: When will I get to be in it?  
GM: Hopefully next chapter.**

**Demyx: Yay!**

**My heart belongs to me**

**-Gamblinman**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Chapter question: Will Sora survive the shopping trip? Where will they go? What will they do? How much of his munny will she spend? Will he manage to find a bench in time? Answer these questions in the reviews correctly, and you get a shoutout!  
****PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Axel's question: If you were to be shipped with one KH character, who would it be? Probably me. Everyone says me. Except for GM he's weird; he would want to be shipped with Xion or Naminé. **


End file.
